Bunk Mates
by ice bitten
Summary: In which Sasuke and Naruto find out Sakura has been sleeping over at Sai's. Short stories surrounding Sakura, Sai, and the invasive people of Konoha.


**Bunk Mates**

In which Sasuke and Naruto find out Sakura has been sleeping over at Sai's. Short stories surrounding Sakura, Sai, and the invasive people of Konoha.

.

.

.

Sakura wasn't sure how exactly she ended up like this—in a twin bed, stripped to her pajamas, and a pale arm wrapped around her waist. If it were five years earlier she would've screamed for help, if it were three she would've pounded her poor bunkmate until he was red and purple. But as it was, she was eighteen, independent, and out of options.

It started earlier that year when Sakura finally moved out of her parents out. While it was nice and comforting to live with them, their overprotectiveness was becoming increasingly daunting. Both being civilians, they always had trouble fully accepting Sakura becoming a _kuonichi_. The final straw was when Sakura realized she was a grown woman who still had to sneak out her bedroom window in order to complete late night missions.

With that said, Sakura convinced her parents to let her move out. It took weeks of convincing, but they eventually came down to an agreement. Sakura would call every night (unless otherwise noted) and she would have Sunday dinners with them.

That was step one.

Step two proved to be more challenging. It was much more convenient to live in the area closest to the heart of Konoha. This was where most her business happened, after all (the hospital, Hokage tower, etc etc). Apartments were all packed with ninjas and housing was also very expensive. While Sakura made good money, it was much more practical to live with another housemate.

The idea came from Ino, who lived with Shikamaru and Chouji in an apartment complex. Although living with "a lazy scrooge and a, ahem, _big boned_ fellow" has it's drawbacks, Ino said that it was overall convenient and allowed for some very fun experiences.

So Sakura set off on finding a roommate, one that would share with her some happy and new experiences.

But her choices were indeed, limited.

"Sure, you can room with me, but only if you like dogs," Kiba had sneered. He was still quite bitter about Sakura drugging him when he had helped her find Sasuke.

The idea of finding long strands of dog fur in her food was enough for Sakura to politely decline. That, and she couldn't tell if the dog smell was coming from either Kiba or Akamaru.

"I-I'm sure the Hyuuga Mansion will be more than happy to have you, Sakura san," Hinata had smiled. The Hyuuga heiress was always genuinely nice to Sakura, despite being a little bit jealous of Naruto's affections.

However, Hiashi's cold stare made Sakura feel more like an unworthy outsider than anything. So Sakura declined that offer as well.

"No," was the only thing Kakashi said, but at least he said it with a smile. He couldn't risk he favorite female student take a glimpse at his face, or worst, his Icha Icha Paradise collection.

But Kakashi didn't let Sakura go without something useful. He pocketed in Sakura's hand, an address that was hastily written down.

"He's been living alone for quite some time now, I'm sure he'll enjoy the company," Was all Kakashi said before quietly shutting the door.

… Perhaps it was Sasuke's apartment address? Sakura forced her heart to calm down. The idea was impossible, for Sasuke long ago moved in with Naruto all those months ago. How the two managed to live together in that tiny apartment was beyond Sakura's comprehension.

So imagine Sakura's surprise when Sai opened the door. A flash of amusement flickered on his face before he let her in.

.

.

.

That was only a few weeks ago. Sakura yawned and shifted positions on the bed so she could sleep better.

"We should invest in a bunk bed," Sakura whispered in Sai's chest, "Also a heater."

"We both know the top bunk can't support your heavy weight," Sai whispered, earning a jab from Sakura, "Also, body warmth has been known to save lives."

If Sakura didn't know Sai's true, dry nature she would've thought he was flirting with her. As it turned out, even with the sleeping arrangements neither felt any romantic sparks.

"We have a mission today," Sakura said. She glanced over Sai's shoulder to look at the clock.

"I already checked. It's in three hours," Came Sai's reply. He let go of Sakura to get out of bed.

Sakura observed Sai from the bed. He was usually the one who woke up first. Sai followed a strict schedule that allowed for no dilly-dally. Even Sakura was impressed by the preciseness of Sai's day. When questioned about it, Sai simply answered it was a habit picked up from Root.

Sai stretched a bit before walking into the bathroom. The sound of the shower shortly followed.

Deciding to go back to sleep, Sakura rolled over to receive some of Sai's lingering body warmth.

.

.

.

Sai walked out of the bathroom precisely forty-five minutes later. He was refreshed and already in most of his ninja outfit. He walked over to Sakura and observed her. Over the years her body slimmed down a bit (most likely due to overworking herself and lack of nutrition). His eyes gazed up to her slender neck and pastel pink hair. It was still short, the ends sometimes looking like soft feathers.

Such an angel, Sai chuckled, too bad she had a horrible mouth and a pissy attitude.

"Wake up, hag," Sai picked up on of his many paint bruses and prodded her with it.

A mumble and then Sakura said, "I don't wanna."

"You smell like dirt and have been sleeping with a man. The least you can do is gather what feminine qualities you have left and make me some breakfast," Sai cheerfully answered.

He was met with a pillow thrown to his face.

Sakura sat up from the bed, her face unamused. "Don't be such a dick, Sai."

"I'm the only one in this team who has one," Sai commented.

(Somewhere in their separate rooms, Naruto and Sasuke sneezed).

Even Sakura had to chuckle. She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, but not before flicking Sai playfully on the forehead.

.

.

.

Team 7 met on their trademark bridge. Sasuke was leaning on the rail while Naruto was stretching nearby.

"Anosa anosa," Naruto said, "Are they going to let you take the _Jonin_ exams this year?"

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm not allowed to exceed _Chuunin_, it's part of my punishment."

"No way!" Naruto yelled, looking completely offended and forgetting that Sasuke had almost damn near beheaded him just the previous year, "Don't worry, Teme. When I'm Hokage I'll let you go to whatever rank you want! Seriously, that's unfair!"

Not replying, but Sasuke didn't hide the smirk (that was almost a smile?). He turned to the sky, letting the wind brush up his long bangs. Had it already been a year since he returned to Konoha? Sasuke nearly forgotten how quickly time seemed to fly here.

A poof was heard, dragging Sasuke and Naruto out of their thoughts. Sakura and Sai were waving towards them.

"Hello, everybody!" Sakura grinned and threw up her hands, "Are we ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go!" Naruto grinned.

As the two eagerly started to head out of Konoha, Sai and Sasuke shared looks.

"Good morning, Sasuke san," Sai smiled.

"Hn," Was the reply.

The unspoken tension between the two was faint, but still apparent. While Sakura and Naruto did their best to treat Sasuke as the returned member of Team 7, they also had to keep in mind Sai's feelings of being the "replacement". Never the less, Sai and Sasuke in plain terms, did not trust each other.

The four left Konoha. The plan was to meet with their target in a small, neighboring village west of them. It was a simple data-collecting mission, but it was also a nice change of pace from the more intense errands the four had to do recently. Sakura was the one who suggested Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, and her do a mission together, in hopes they would bond.

"So why couldn't Kakashi sensei come?" Naruto whined as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"I wanted today to be just us kids, you know?" Sakura grinned, "Unless you miss him…"

"Of course I do!" Naruto yelled but then chuckled, "But I guess it's nice just having us!"

They laughed together while behind them Sai and Sasuke observed in silence.

"Ah, before I forget," Sakura mentioned. She looked over her shoulder and at Sai, "Did you remember to turn off the coffee machine?"

"Of course I did, hag." Sai answered.

A vein ticked, "You didn't have to say it like that…"

"You were at Sai's house this morning?" Naruto asked, confused, "I didn't know you knew where he lived, Sakura chan."

Sakura looked confused before she finally realized, "Ah, I never told you, did I? Actually, since three weeks ago Sai and I—"

"We've been sleeping together," Sai cheerfully commented.

There was silence. Naruto stopped walking, Sakura's jaw dropped, and besides him, Sai felt Sasuke's chakra rise up a new notches.

Naruto was the firs to speak, "... What?"

"Was that not right?" Sai looked between the two bewildered faces (and one exasperated).

Sakura groaned, "No, guys he's got it all wrong, what he means to say is—"

"She showed up to my door thinking it was Sasuke san's apartment. Isn't that funny?" Sai smiled. He had told this story to Ino in passing and remembered the girl cracking up.

However Naruto and Sasuke were not laughing, not even a chuckle. Instead the two gave off some dangerously familiar auras.

"You… _You bastard!"_ Naruto screamed and tackled Sai, "I can tolerate if Sakura chan and Teme got together but you—

"Naruto it's not what you think!" Sakura yelled.

"Hold him, dope," Sasuke ordered as he fired up _chidori_, _"_Don't let him get away."

Sakura had to calm herself (because oh my gosh, Sasuke kun was jealous?) before getting in between Sasuke and Sai.

"Wait, guys stop it, I came to Sai out of my own free will!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto dropped Sai in shock, "_SAY WHAT?"_

Sasuke stopped his chidori, also looking at Sakura with a perplexed face.

"Wait! Not like that! I mean—"

"Well it was between me and Kiba," Sai interjected, yet again, "And Sakura deduced I was the better choice."

"Between_ Kiba?"_ Naruto stared at Sakura with wide eyes, _" OUR KIBA? THAT DOG BREATH FREAK?" _

"No! You're mis-interpreting this!" Sakura screamed.

"Naruto," Sasuke began to fire up chidori again, "Hold him."

Naruto immediately grabbed at Sai but Sakura once again interfered.

"Guys, stop it!" Sakura groaned, "Will you two just listen to me?"

"Reasoning with these two is near impossible hag," Sai answered, "One is blinded by his view of justice while the other practically gouged his eyes out so he could have them replaced by his dear broth—"

"_I SWEAR TO GOD, SAI!"_ Sakura screamed.

"Gaining up on me like this," Sai said, while motioning to Sasuke, "Is this what you call compensating?"

Sasuke looked irritated, "… For what?"

"Don't answer that Sai," Sakura warned.

But Sai didn't listen and instead grinned, "For your small penis."

.

.

.

_CHIDORRRIIIIIIII_

.

.

.

Sakura was setting up their campsite by the time Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto returned, each carrying a supple amount of either wood, freshly caught fish, or other edibles.

"Did you get everything?" Sakura smiled innocently.

A fresh, punch swollen cheek on all of their faces (courtesy of one Haruno), the three responded with a lazy, "Hai…" before plopping down on the ground.

"Good," Sakura smiled, "And to be clear Sai and I are simply roommates, nothing more."

"But I don't understand," Naruto whined while rubbing his red cheek, "Why can't you buy two beds? Or even a bunk bed?"

"Because Sai's apartment is too small for two beds and we're both too fatigued from our graveyard shifts to climb on the top bunk," Sakura explained.

Sai turned to Naruto and recited, "Also, body heat has saved—"

"SAI, SHUT UP!" Sakura chucked a stick of grilled fish at Sai's head.

Catching it effortless, Sai looked at Sakura with bored eyes.

"You can at least pretend to not be a banshee all the time, ugly."

"One more word Sai and I swear!"

Sasuke, looking bored and irritated, brought up the question that had plagued his mind all day,

"So how are the sleeping arrangements going to be tonight?"

There was a long pause as the other three digested his questions.

Sighing, Sasuke continued, "For a four man team, we only bring two tents. In our _Genin_ days, Dobe and I would share a tent and Sakura had one to herself."

It was true, Naruto and Sakura remembered. Kakashi would usually be up, tending to the fire and never really sleeping.

"I'll just sleep with the hag," Sai said as politely bit into the fish, "I see no real problem."

"YOU'RE THE PROBLEM, ASSHOLE!" Naruto screamed. Sakura held him back.

"Well you can't expect three grown men to share a tent, can you?" Sai said.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING YOU SLEEP WITH SAKURA CHAN!"

"Don't mock me," Sai's said, his voice having a certain bite to it, "I would never touch Ugly with impure motives."

For a second, even Sakura was impressed, "Sai…"

"I've touched them a few times," Sai said, as he motioned to his chest, "She's so flat there's no way I could possible think of her a woman."

And that was how Sai earned another punch to his other cheek.

.

.

.

"… Hey, Teme, are you awake?"

"Hn."

"Don't you find it weird that Sakura chan didn't tell us she was moving out?"

"She probably has her reasons, dobe."

"Yeah, but we're all friends. I don't get why she wouldn't move in with us and live with that bastard, Sai."

"Probably because she knew she would have to compensate for the lack of testosterone in your house."

Naruto turned his head to the boy lying squished directly next to him, "YOU SHUT UP SAI!"

"Ah, dickless can you move over an inch? Even if your equipment is small, I don't want it touching me."

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped, "If you don't like it so much you can sleep outside!"

"I'm going to Ugly's," Sai decided and he shifted to get up.

On the other side of Sai, Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Lay down," Sasuke ordered, his sharingan flashed in the darkness.

"Haha yeah, you tell him, Teme!"

Silence.

"… She probably didn't want to trouble you two."

Naruto and Sasuke perked their ears.

"Hah?" Naruto responded.

Sai sighed, "Ugly has always been wary of depending on either of you. It's a dependence she is very much sensitive with."

"But we're teammates," Naruto insisted, "We're supposed to help each other."

"With that said," Sai replied and he turned his head to face Naruto, "I am part of Team 7, as well."

There was silence. Naruto took in what Sai said and widened his eyes. Sasuke kept looking at the tent's ceiling.

Sai continued, "She trusts me. You could give her some credit, you know."

Naruto was about to respond when the tent's flap suddenly opened. A familiar, pink haired figure wandered into the tent.

"Sai," Sakura groaned, "I can't sleep."

"Sakura chan, come snuggle with me!" Naruto grinned form his sleeping bag.

Sakura mumbled something incoherent before snuggling into the sleeping bags.

"…Ugly."

"Yeah?"

"That's not me."

Some shifting sounds occurred before Sakura squeaked and immediately changed positions so she was next to the right Sai.

"S-Sorry Sasuke kun…"

Sasuke didn't respond, but turned hid his expression by turning his head away from his three teammates.

The four laid in the tent, squashed together. Sai cheerfully let laid his head near Sakura's shoulder while Sakura snuggled into the warmth of the sleeping bags. Naruto observed them in silence, an annoyed, but accepting smile on his lips.

"I have an idea!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, "Let's all get an apartment, the four of us!"

"No way," Sakura said, "I don't want my place smelling like ramen all the time."

"It's not that bad!" Naruto protested, "Ask Teme!"

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura said, annoyed, "Sasuke kun if you ever want a place to stay you should come to Sai's and my place."

"…I don't think his bed could fit the three of us."

Sakura was stunned, "A-Ah what?"

"Heh, heh, I can hear the smirk in your voice, Teme."

"Sai!" Sakura turned her head, "Sai, we need to upgrade our bed!"

"…"

"… Sai!"

"This is the warmest I've ever been. You know body heat has saved some ninjas from life or death situations."

"… Goddamit, Sai."

"So it's decided," Naruto said and he crossed his arms, "When we come back we're finding an apartment to house all of us."

"Whatever, dobe," Came Sasuke's annoyed voice, "Just go to sleep."

"Fine, Teme! You ungrateful jerk!"

Silence.

.

.

.

"Ah, Ugly."

"Yeah?"

"I think you're right."

Yawn. "What do you mean, Sai?"

"I think I left the coffee machine on."

.

.

.

_SAI!_

.

.

.

**END.**

Tuesday, December 12, 2011 (12:49 Am)

Ah, I haven't written a Naruto fanfic in so long. I didn't think I would ever touch this fandom again.

Anyways, something fun and light hearted that I enjoyed writing. Next episode: Sakura and Sai finally decide to go bed shopping!


End file.
